Severed Bonds
by Kirigiya The Wanderer
Summary: I regret many things, not being strong enough to save my friend is just one of them. What would you do if the one you'd known your entire life attacked you with the intent to kill you? Die? Kill them? I did neither, and my greatest wish is that I would have done the latter.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's something a bit new. I don't normally write action (I have one action scene in my Smash Bros. fic) so I wanted to see how well I wrote it. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, I don't own Naruto, blah blah. On with the story!**

A lone, cloaked figure strode through a dense forest, purpose filling each step it took. The night was cloudy, and moonlight could barely be seen among the dense foilage. From the height of the figure, and what could be seen of its body, the figure was obviously male. But no other distinguishable features could be seen. Even as the moon shifted in the sky, and the moonlight faded, the figure showed no signs of halting or slowing down. He had a mission. Not the kind issued by his village, either. This was a personal mission, and didn't concern anyone else.

He had done much in his short life to reach this point, and had more than a fair share of regrets. He only wished it wasn't all in vain.

_'What has posessed you to do this?'_ he wondered, his thoughts on the person that he followed, his reason for being in the forest at this time of night.

He gritted his teeth as he emerged from the forest into a vast, open area with no trees and few rocks scattered around it for a few hundred yards. In the distance, a mountain stood, tall and proud. The figure could make out an outcropping on the edge of the mountain, just a hundred or so feet up. He was pleased to note that another cloaked figure was standing upon the outcropping, gazing in his direction.

_'Good, he's here. About time I caught up to him.'_

The figure slowly approached the outcropping, pausing at its base, and looked up. He'd been waiting for this for a long time, and it was time he got his answers.

"It's about time you got here, Daisuke," a low voice spoke, belonging to the person upon the outcropping, shifting his gaze to the figure who had approached him. "I was starting to get a bit bored,"

The figure, now identified as Daisuke, continued his stony gaze up the mountain.

**(OST: The God Awakened)**

"Why the sad face, Daisuke?" the other figure asked, smirking under his hood. He knew why, and he wanted to hear Daisuke say it.

"You know very well, Hiro. What you did back there, it wasn't like you. What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, adopting a gentler tone.

"Don't play dumb!" Hiro yelled, hatred lacing his voice. "Those people back there, they deserved it! They all but asked me to end their miserable lives!"

Daisuke flinched at Hiro's scathing tone, shocked to see him so angry.

"Those people were from our village, Hiro. They didn't deserve that! We're supposed to protect them from attacks like that!" Daisuke's voice began to rise with his emotions as he glared at Hiro.

"You're one to talk, Daisuke. You think you're Kami's gift to the Elemental Nations, but you aren't! You've done things that were just as bad as I did, not so long ago, either! Remember the Akatsuki?"

"You know that we were on assignment to infiltrate them, we had to act the part!" Daisuke shouted.

"That's what we say, and that's what the people believe. But you and I, we know different," Hiro's voice was lower now, but it carried clearly down to Daisuke. "The things we did, I saw you! You enjoyed those acts as much as I did! The power, the freedom to do what we wanted with it, it was liberating, Daisuke. Then we went back to that crap hole of a village, and you were greeted like a king. I, however, was pushed aside, always was I pushed aside when you were involved," Hiro trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked, infuriated at what Hiro was insinuating.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Hiro roared, killing intent puring off him in waves. Not many shinobi would have been able to withstand that without losing consciousness, but Daisuke didn't seem to register that he felt it at all. "We were always evenly matched, in grades and skill. We both became Chunin at the same time, we took down high-ranking ninja by ourselves. And do you know what? You got all of the credit for it! I was never recognized for anything! I was always 'Daisuke's sidekick', 'Daisuke's friend', 'Daisuke's assistance'. I was never 'Hiro' to them. Just a number two," Hiro finished his rant with a growl, breathing heavily.

"Shut up," Daisuke muttered quietly.

"What did you say to me?" Hiro asked, his voice low and filled with danger.

"I said shut up! None of what you said was true! Not once, not once in your life have you been placed in my shadow! We were always a team, regarded even higher than the Sannin were at the time they were low-level ninja. We overshadowed our team, even our sensei! It was always 'Daisuke and Hiro saved the day!' or 'Those two took down a very high-level shinobi by themselves!' I don't know where you're getting this feeling of neglect, so please tell me what's really wrong,"

Hiro stood in silence a moment longer.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" Hiro asked quietly.

"I do," Daisuke responded.

"It was what he said, all those years ago,"

"You mean Orochimaru?"

"No, Tobi. He told me that true strength came from within oneself, and that the more ties one has, the weaker they truly are. That made me think. We were always powerful, and that was because we grew up alone together, with nobody to trust but each other. But I could never beat you, and vice versa. I believed this was because we shared the same ties with our friends, team, and each other. There was that time a genjutsu was cast on me that removed all of my memory of Konoha and you from my mind," Hiro smirked.

"I finally bested you in combat, though I didn't know who you were. And I bested you because I had no ties with anyone. True strength comes from within, only when you're truly alone can you achieve true inner strength!" Hiro finished, fist raised in the air.

"You left the village to become stronger?" Daisuke asked, anger beginning to rise within him.

"No! Well, not completely. You see, we grew up with the same dream: to spread peace around the world. We couldn't do that then, and we can't do it now. Do you know why? We're too weak! If I cut my ties with you, I'll become strong enough to make the world obey my every whim, slave to my will. With power like that, I can finally free this cursed world from the hatred that has plagued it for so long!"

"Hiro, that will never work!" Daisuke retorted. "The only way to achieve true peace is through cooperation with others!"

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes, I believe it with all my heart,"

"Then fight me,"

"What?" Daisuke asked, bewildered.

"You heard me. Fight me here, and whoever walks away will be strong enough to achieve his goal of peace. Let us see who's determination is stronger!" Hiro finished with a shout, throwing his cloak off. As the cloak left his body, his clothing and body features came into view.

**(OST: Emergence of Talents)**

Hiro had short, sandy hair with brown eyes and a slightly angular face. He wore a pair of black pants, black boots, a crimson short sleeved shirt with a dragon breathing fire on the front, black armbands, and a broadsword with a crimson hilt was strapped to his back.

"Hiro, we're friends, please don't make me do this," Daisuke pleaded.

Hiro's face was set with determination, a fire dancing in his eyes.

"This is the only way, Daisuke. Ready yourself," Hiro answered as he got into a stance.

Daisuke lowered his head in sorrow, before casting his cloak off as well. He had short blonde hair that framed his face, blue eyes, and an angular face. He wore black pants, a navy blue short sleeved shirt with the kanji for 'determination' written on his left breast, blue armbands that were shorter than Hiro's, navy blue ninja sandals, and a ninjato with a blue hilt strapped to his back.

"Let's begin!" Hiro yelled, rushing down the mountain outcropping towards Daisuke, all but a blur to the world.

"To protect my friends, my loved ones, and my village, I accept your challenge... Hiro," Daisuke said sadly.

As Hiro approached the base of the mountain, he jumped off, flying through the air towards Daisuke. Daisuke quickly gathered a handful of shuriken and kunai in his hand, throwing them towards Hiro. They were quickly stopped by Hiro's own projectiles as the ninja catapulted towards Daisuke. Daisuke's face remained calm as Hiro drew his sword, readying a downward slash at Daisuke. Hiro grinned as he neared his target, intent on cleaving his friend in half.

A loud clang was heard as time seemed to stop. Hiro grinned manically at Daisuke, face set with grim determination, as their swords collided, forcing Daisuke back a few steps. After a brief moment, Daisuke managed to throw Hiro off, his opponent back flipping to a safe distance from him.

"You still aren't serious, Daisuke!" Hiro called to him. "You will be killed if you don't fight at maximum power!"

Daisuke nodded, but Hiro didn't believe he got the message. He gritted his teeth; he hated when his opponents didn't ake him seriously. He'd just have to take it up a notch.

Hiro sheathed his word, readying himself again. Flashing through handsigns, Hiro called out his first jutsu.

"Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu!" he held his hand to his mouth as a large ball of fire spewed from his mouth towards Daisuke.

Daisuke's eyes widened as he saw the jutsu heading toward him.

_'He's really serious about this.'_

Daisuke sheathed his sword as well, quickly going through handsigns. "Water Style: Water Wall!" he held his left hand to his mouth as a stream of water erupted from his mouth, colliding with the fireball, the two jutsu cancelling each other out.

Daisuke didn't have much time to recouperate, however, as Hiro emerged from the steam that was created when their jutsu clashed, aiming a punch at Daisuke's head. Daisuke hastily crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking the attack. He quickly raised his arms, deflecting Hiro's strike upwards. Taking this opportunity, Daisuke jumped backwards, his foot flying at Hiro's exposed chin. Hiro managed to angle his head backwards, narrowly missing Daisuke's foot as he flipped back to his feet, staring at Daisuke with hatred.

Hiro smirked, displaying his teeth as his bloodlust grew.

"You know, Daisuke, I was always better than you at Taijutsu," He said, before launching himself at Daisuke again, fist flying at Daisuke's chest.

Daisuke nimbly dodged to the side, striking at Hiro's back, before Hiro turned and caught Daisuke's fist in his hand. He pulled Daisuke towards him, delivering a solid punch to Daisuke's face, sending him flying backwards. As Daisuke rolled across the dirt, he pushed off the ground, flipping back onto his feet some distance from Hiro.

Daisuke wiped some blood from his mouth as he readied himself for another bout with Hiro.

"But, Hiro. I was always better at Ninjutsu," Daisuke said, quickly going through handsigns.

"Lightning Stlye: Lightning Lance!" he shouted as a thin stream of electricity shot out his his hand, heading straight toward Hiro at high speeds.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" was Hiro's response, the appearance of a large wall made of earth effectively blocking the lightning attack.

A moment later, Daisuke burst through the earth wall, Ninjato at the ready. Hiro countered with his own sword, engaging in a lightning-fast battle of skill, before Hiro quickly outmaneuvered Daisuke. He blocked a horizontal slash, kneeing Daisuke in the stomach before beheading him. He sighed, though, as Daisuke burst into water, revealing him to be a water clone. It seemed Daisuke hadn't wasted time when Hiro had called upon the earthen wall.

Hiro gasped as, not a moment later, Daisuke burst from the ground behind him, stabbing him in the back. Daisuke narrowed his eyes; Hiro wouldn't be caught in something like that. His eyes widened as he jumped away form Hiro's body, which had just burst into flame, leaving nothing behind but smoke.

"Fire clone," Daisuke muttered as he looked for his adversary.

A hissing made him turn around, glimpsing a kunai with an exploding tag not a foot from his face. He quickly ducked, channeling chakra into his arm, a fuma shuriken appearing in his hand. He managed to throw the shuriken just as the kunai exploded. The fuma shurkien exploded in a puff of white smoke, Daisuke appearing within, landing on the ground.

"I hate when he substitutes with those shuriken," Hiro commented with a sigh.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Lance!"

Hiro jumped over the lightning, aiming an axe kick at Daisuke's head. Daisuke brought his arms up to block the attack, but it sent him careening backwards when it connected. Daisuke and Hiro, both panting slightly, straightned up, stretching their arms.

"Well, Daisuke, don't you think it's time we used our full power?" Hiro said, his gaze upon Daisuke was hard.

"Fine, let's do this," Daisuke responded, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Hiro raised his left hand, flames appearing in it, before they formed into a fiery blade that coated his hand, flames licking around his hand.

Daisuke raised his right hand, water forming in it while what seemed like a glove made of water coated his hand. The water swirled in his hand, pulsing with power.

**(OST: Flying Light)**

"Our own original jutsu. Can you remember when we created it, Daisuke?" Hiro questioned, looking to his fiery hand.

"That was back in our Genin days, but yes, I remember the feeling of accomplishment we recieved after completing it," Daisuke responded, his gaze on some distant memory.

"And we only just completed them recently, too. I think it's time we tested whose jutsu is better, seing as they've always tied before,"

"Please, Hiro, don't make me do this," Daisuke tried one last time to reach his friend.

Hiro's response was to charge at Hiro at his top speed, fire trailing along in his wake. Daisuke took a breath before chargin at Hiro, both combatants kicking up dust as they ran. If anyone under Kage level were to wath their battle, they would only see bright streaks of fire and water.

"Inferno Claw!" Hiro yelled as he neared Daisuke.

"Tsunami Orb!" Daisuke yelled as the jutsu clashed.

There was a blinding flash as the two powerful techniques collided, sending shockwaves throughout the world. The two battled for supremacy. There was a short, brutal struggle as the very land cracked around them, before a loud explosion rocked both ninja, rocketing them away from each other. Hiro collided with the mountain behind him, creating a large crater around him, while Daisuke was launched into the forest he had arrived from, toppling multiple trees in the process.

Both fighters slowly got up as the smoke cleared, bleeding from multiple cuts along their bodies. They stared at each other a moment, before seemingly coming to the same thought. They wiped some of their blood onto their thumbs, before flashing through handsigns, intent on finishing before their opponent.

"Summoning Jutsu!" they yelled at the same time, slamming their hands on the ground.

There were two gigantic puffs of smoke, and when they cleared, showed both ninja atop giant beasts. Daisuke sat upon a large dragon, easily reaching one hundred yards tall, with blue scales, black claws, and a large, shield-like crest atop its head. Hiro sat atop a crimson dragon of the same size, with black claws and a large, pointed crest. Both dragons roared upon seeing their opponent, fire torching the landscape.

"This is where the fight really begins," both Daisuke and Hiro muttered to themselves from atop their summons.

_Five Hours Later_

Two shinobi wearing standard Konoha Jonin attire crashed through the very forest Daisuke had walked through to meet Hiro, anxiety flowing off both of them. The larger of the two was a dark-haired male, with dark eyes and a giant sword strapped to his back. While the other was a dark-haired female, with dark eyes, and a staff on her back.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" the female asked her partner.

"I hope so. You know the trouble those two can get into on their own, remember our missions back in the day, Taki?"

Taki nodded her head.

"And that's what worries me, Ryu-Sensei,"

Ryu was silent. Truth be told, he had been worried with how Hiro had been acting lately. Withdrawn, distant, cold. And then Hiro had murdered a bunch of innocent civilians before fleeing the village, Daisuke promising to talk to him. Ryu and Taki had tried to follow, but were too slow to catch up to the powerful shinobi. Ryu shook his head. He remembered when those kids were Genin, straight out of the academy, and now they were high Kage-level shinobi who could defeat him in a heartbeat.

"Ryu-Sensei, look!" Taki called, striking Ryu from his stupor.

The two gasped as they saw smoke rising near to them, and fire amongst most of the trees in the forest. After a few more minutes of running, the two arrived in a clearing, and stared in amazement at what they saw.

**(OST: Experienced Many Battles)**

The landscape was slashed, cracked, scorched, and destroyed as far as the eye could see. The mountain that the two knew to be there shortly before now lay in crumbling ruin, most of the forest was gone, and a huge crater took up most of the clearing.

"How can two shinobi cause something like thise?" Ryu asked, not believing his eyes. "It looks more like gods clashed here than mere men,"

As the two investigated, they noticed two bodies in the crater.

"Daisuke!" They shouted, rushing towards their fallen comrade.

As they neared him, another figure seemingly appeared out of nowhere, right next to the body of Hiro. Ryu and Taki stared at the man, he sported an orange mask with a swirl and a single eye hole, and the red cloak of the Akatsuki. Ryu quickly got into a ddefensive stance as Taki knelt next to Daisuke.

"He's alive, but barely," she commented as she checked Daisuke's vitals.

Ryu nodded, though he didn't take his gaze off the masked man.

The man seemed to smile at Taki's news, as he also checked Hiro's vitals.

"For someone so young to be so strong, it's quite amusing, to say the least," the man's voice was deep, and held an aura of authority to it that not many could claim to have.

"What do you want with them?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," the man answered vaguely.

"Answer me!" Ryu demanded harshly.

"Well, to be honest, I want this young dragon on my side during a war I plan on waging soon. I'm sure he'll join my side if I promise he can kill your friend over there," the masked man said as he hefted Hiro's body.

"You aren't taking Hiro anywhere!" Ryu yelled, rushing the man.

To his surprise, the man disappeared in front of Ryu's eyes. He stopped his charge, shaking his head.

"What jutsu was that?" he asked himself.

"Sensei, it can wait. We have to get Daisuke to the village soon, or he'll die!"

"You're right, let's go," Ryu said as he helped Taki lift Daisuke's body, before dashing into the trees, mourning the loss of his studend, Hiro, to darkness.

**YEA! New story I'm thinking of writing! Took forever to finish this, but I wanted to test out how well I wrote action scenes, so please tell me what you think of this. Also, I'm thinking of continuing this story, so please leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	2. Poll

**(Author's Note: Alright guys, this is just to notify you that there is a poll on my profile that will determine whether I continue this story or not. I really want to, but I also want to know how well I write action, as I'm unsure. Also, if continued, the story would start before Daisuke and Hiro are that powerful. Probably late academy days. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
